


Heridas

by OrangePortal24



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Burnie y Joel están enamorados pero ninguno de los dos dice nada, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mención mpreg?, Puede que haya cambios de etiquetas mas adelante
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel solo miro confundido Burnie giro y lo acorralo  contra la pared  , comenzó a  dar besos  en el cuello de Joel no eran suaves , eran rápidos  y casi dolorosos  pero a Joel le gustaba sentir los labios de Burnie sobre su piel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heridas

Estaban grabando el audio para la temporada 5 de Red vs Blue cuando Matt sugirió tomar un descanso , Burnie jalo inmediatamente a Joel por la muñeca y lo llevo hasta la sala de juntas cerró la puerta con seguro , Joel solo miro confundido Burnie giro y lo acorralo contra la pared , comenzó a dar besos en el cuello de Joel no eran suaves , eran rápidos y casi dolorosos pero a Joel le gustaba sentir los labios de Burnie sobre su piel  
-Mierda Joel me pones tan caliente- dijo Burnie respirando el olor del cuello de Joel dejando a su paso pequeñas mordidas   
-mmm ¿Por qué estás tan caliente hoy Burnie?- dijo Joel saboreando cada toque que este le daba   
-Joder, Joel solo cállate y déjame disfrutar- regaño Burnie a Joel, solo tenían treinta minutos de descanso antes de volver a comenzar a grabar así que tenía que ser rápido   
-No mmm Burnie ..¿Burnie?..Hoy no -Joel finalmente pudo apartar a Burnie -No quiero hacerlo Burnie- finalmente dijo Joel viendo como Burnie frunció el ceño.  
Sintió que era empujado trastabillando contra el suelo Burnie apoyo a Joel en la mesa de juntas casi de tan mala forma que Joel pudo golpear su codo derecho contra la mesa haciendo eco en las paredes, el solo se quejó en vos baja Burnie comenzó a desatar su cinturón y bajar la cremallera de su pantalón Joel solo miro molesto.  
-Mira Joel usted solo callar y disfrutar de acuerdo?-Burnie comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones cortos de Joel , fue rápido dio un tiro hacia abajo , los pantalones y la ropa interior de Joel cedió , Burnie rápidamente saco su pene ya duro y se masturbo un poco , escupió en su mano y comenzó a frotar la cabeza de su erección llevando la mano a lo largo , Joel sabia así que se recostó en la mesa dejando sus glúteos a la deriva de la mesa -eres una buena perra para mi Joel-susurro Burnie acercándose a Joel y clavando sus dedos en las caderas de Joel , atrayéndolo un poco más cerca de él , Joel podía sentir la erección de Burnie en su entrada.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Durante el sexo a Burnie le gustaba pasar su pene duro por los glúteos y la espalda de Joel era algo que le fascinaba pero lo que lo volvía loco era cuando Joel tomaba su pene y jugaba entre sus labios y boca hasta el momento en que se sintiera a punto de llegar que lo sacaría de la boca de Joel y vendría sobre su cara , Joel odiara a Burnie por el resto del día pero eso a él no le interesaría .  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Joel solo suspiro y se preparó para Burnie, Burnie solo jugo unos segundos en la entrada de Joel, él ni siquiera lubrico la entrada solo lo mojo un poco con la saliva y su pre-semen, comenzó a introducirlo lentamente e hizo que Joel brincara un poco ante el contacto y la sensación sujeto ambos lados de la mesa casi haciendo que sus nudillo fueran blancos Burnie comenzó a introducirlo un poco más rápido.  
Burnie podía sentir lo apretado que era Joel -Relax para mi nena -dijo Burnie casi con un jadeo dolido.  
Joel hizo lo posible por respirar hondo; pronto esto no le importo a Burnie su pene estaba dentro comenzó a dar pequeñas movidas a su cadera saliendo y entrando lentamente para poder acostumbrarse a Joel -ah Burnie … ah a-h ah - Joel comenzaba a gemir casi con desesperación .  
Burnie le excitaba cuando Joel pronunciaba su nombre dio como respuesta una fuerte nalgada a Joel haciendo eco en la sala dejando una mano roja en su glúteo -Dilo otra vez- exigió Burnie   
-ah mmm B-Burnie..yo…ah lo quiero todo Burnie mmm dame más- Chillo Joel , pudo sentir como Burnie se puso aún más duro , en la sala de juntas se podía escuchar el chapoteo vulgar de Burnie entrando y saliendo de Joel .  
Pronto Joel dejo de sentir dolor y fue remplazado por el placer “Burnie…eres Cruel” pensó Joel porque Burnie solo daba pequeños roses a la próstata de Joel , eso le hacía sentir electricidad correr por su columna vertebral .  
Burnie comenzó a dar sacudidas rápidas contra Joel casi enterró por completo sus dedos en los muslos de Joel dejando marcas visiblemente rojas.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
La oficina de juntas ya había sido tomada por ellos dos semanas atrás , al principio comenzó con un juego travieso entre Brandon y Joel jugando y persiguiéndose por toda la oficina con pistolas de agua Burnie los había regañado y saco toda una plática sobre la importancia de la seguridad en el trabajo entre otras cosas hasta que su mirada capto la playera de Joel que seguramente había sido alcanzado uno o dos chorros de agua haciendo que la playera de Joel azul dejara ver sus pezones , Burnie termino por llevar a Joel a la sala de juntas , Bárbara estaba hay con su ordenador portátil enseguida Burnie la obligo a salir con la excusa de que tenía “cosas serias” que hablar con Joel ,así que se aseguró de cerrar las cortinas y la puerta con seguro .  
No lo pensó ni un segundo , solo lo recostó en la mesa y le quito la camisa comenzó a morder los pezones y bueno .. Lo demás fue historia.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Ahora Burnie no sabía porque últimamente estaba tan caliente por Joel, bueno en la Universidad podría culpar a las Hormonas pero ahora era diferente…. Ahora casi dos veces o tres a la semana lo tomaba ..Lo desvestía y lo hacía suyo sea donde sea en la cocina, en su oficina , en su coche y ahora … en la sala de juntas dejando escuchar los gemidos de Joel y el tintineo de su cinturón .  
El olor de su sudor inundando cada rincón de la sala de juntas, él amaba a Joel pero era mejor seguir a delante y dejar un viejo romance de universidad .Comenzó a dar tirones más rápidos rosando cada vez más la próstata de Joel.  
Joel se sentía cerca, atrapo con una mano su erección y comenzó a masturbarse podía sentirlo él estaba a la orilla de su orgasmo, Joel fue el primero en llegar echo la cabeza hacia atrás cerro los ojos con fuerza mordiendo su labio y dejando que su semilla se regara en su abdomen.  
Burnie sintió el apretón duro alrededor de su pene eso hizo que el también regalara su semilla en Joel -mierda- dijo Burnie apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa y recuperando el aliento , sintió que los brazos de Joel se envolvieran sobre sus hombros y lo atrajo para un beso Burnie rápidamente se apartó de Joel se subió sus pantalones correctamente abrocho su cinturón -Es hora de ir a trabajar - dijo sin siquiera mirar a Joel , el solo salió de la habitación dejando a Joel recostado en la mesa con el aire apenas regresando a sus pulmones -no otra vez …mierda Joel eres un idiota - dijo Joel en vos baja cubriendo sus ojos con sus brazos -te odio …- dijo casi en forma dolida , tenía que regresar a su trabajo así que alcanzo unas toallitas y limpio su desorden , se acomodó la sudadera y sus pantalones cortos para disimular el olor a sudor y sexo decidió frotarse por los brazos y el cuello gel antibacterial con olor a limón posiblemente eso ayudaría .  
A si que esa tarde terminaron triunfos amenté el audio para la temporada 5 de Red vs Blue , era momento de regresar a su casa , durante la corta estancia que Joel pudo ver a Burnie después de la grabación este solo lo ignoro y simulo que no existía …. Eso hacía a Joel un hueco profundo y doloroso en su pecho.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Cuando Joel llego a su departamento tiro las llaves y se recostó en su sofá , no se molestó en encender las luces su corazón dolía … era como una herida que siempre se abría cuando él pensaba que comenzaba a sanar él amaba a Burnie pero al parecer Burnie ya no sentía lo mismo por él , cerró los ojos y dejo rodar una lagrima por su mejilla él se quedó profundamente dormido preguntándose qué pensaría Burnie .

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente pensaba escribir una obra mpreg donde Joel cargaría con el hijo de Burnie pero aun no estoy muy segura . Denme su punto de vista y si les gustaría que esto fuera Mpreg


End file.
